issufandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Soviet Union
The Grand Soviet Union is a massive nation covering 17,120,039 sq Km of land space across Eurasia. It's inception on November 23rd 1910 after a communist rebellion took control of the nation. It is recognized to be a nuclear power as well as a superpower. Extensive mineral and oil deposits have in the past been used to enrich the Soviet economy. As well as to show it's economic muscle to those who oppose her. A land filled with vast natural resources and scenic natural beauty and a modern nation. A founding member of the ISSU (Independent States of the Soviet Union) The Grand Soviet Union a nation that has had many issues with stability over the years. But a new government change in 2013 with the installation of Alexi romanov as the Czar, and promises of cooperation from the International community and even it's old enemy the Confederate States of America, the future of the GSU is bright and the nation will continue to be a major player in the world. Early years (1910-1918) In the early years the nation was weak economically and socially. The civil war had disrupted life and having declared themselves a communist nation saw much distaste from the international community and many imposing embargoes destroyed what little strength was left in the Soviet economy. Fearful of another revolution, leaders within the communist party forced Lenin to step down and a new leader Joseph Stal in took his place. Under Stalin's leadership the union saw much needed economic growth but at the cost of millions of lives. Famines were common and any "traitor" was quickly silenced. World War 2 1939-1945 World War 2 also known to the Soviets as The Great Patriotic war was a war fought by the Soviets against Nazi aggression. The war started when the Nazi's launched operation Barbarossa against the Soviet motherland. An assault that used the tactics of blitzkreig and 3 million men against a weakly defended front line. The weakness was in large due to then leader Josef Stalin inability to comprehend a fascist strike on the motherland. This cost the motherland dearly and is the main reason for most of the death and destruction the Soviet people faced in this time. Operation Barbarossa was at first a success, the Germans were able to advance within 15 Kilometers of Moscow within the first few months. However the "Russian winter" struck early. bogging down the German tanks and field equipment along with the Luftwaffe. Stalin seized this opportunity to hold the facists down and for a 3 week period launched Operation Typhoon. A soviet counter-offensive that pushed back the Germans 45 Kilometers from Moscow. Although, this counter offensive came at an enourmous cost of life as an estimated 1.28 million Soviet soldiers lost their lives and only 400,000 Germans died during this 3 week period. With Moscow firmly gaurded and safe from further Facsist aggression, the Soviets turned much needed attention to Stalingrad, where the Germans held most of the city. The Soviets who were barely holding out made another counter offensive here using 1 million men to trap the Germans. The battle then continued and officially ended in 1943 with the surrender of roughly 260,000 German soldiers. Beginning of the end 1943-1945 After 3 years of war the Soviets had reclaimed much land and were almost completed in pushing the facsists out of the Soviet motherland. The Soviets in doing so had created a 500 mile deep pocket in which lay roughly half a million Soviet soldiers. It was there in the fields of Phrokarovka near the industrial city of Kursk that the "begining of the end" began when the Germans made their last offensive ever on the eastern front. From there the lands of Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia and Estonia were freed from Nazi occupation. In 1944 the nation of Hungary was freed from German occupation and by early 1945 the Germans had been pushed back to their own country borders before the war. In May of 1945 the Soviets launched their attack on Berlin. 3 weeks after fierce fighting the Germans surrendered and the evil of the Fascist Reich was swept from the face of the earth. The war cost the lives of some 25 million Soviet people. Leaders of the Grand Soviet Union: Vladimir Lenin "father of the revolution" Led from 1910-1924 Achievements: created country Josef Stalin Led from: 1925-1953 Achievements: led nation to be industrial superpower. Increased standard of living and educated millions Failings: mass murdurs, strict control and Ukranian famine. Nikita Khrushchev Led From 1954-1963 Achievements: enacted national healthcare law, saw increased growth after ww2. Launched Sputnik Failings: scandal regarding using taxpayer money for own expenses. Died in office due to liver disease. Leonid Brezhnev Led from 1963-1979 Achievements: Put a man on the moon, helped successful rebellion in Sedikal and helped grow relations with Sedikal. Failures: massive unemployment. Started Soviet-Afghan war. Yuri Andropov Led from 1980-2004 Achievements: Economy healthiest it ever was. Strengthened relations with Sedikal to highest standard ever seen. Helped rebuild crumbling infrastructure and jumpstarted a program of "re-education" allowing people who had not gotten college degrees to go back and earn them. Later created National Learning Act (NLA) which gave free education to every person in GSU. And defeated the Confederate States of America in the 'Confederate-Soviet War'. Failures: Alexandria's War (2004) Sergei Balakin Led From 2004-2011 (successful coup in 2012 technically still in power) Achievements: pushed for cleaner power sources bought democracy to the nation. Failures: huge increase in defense spending, only focused on foreign affairs and not internal issues. large unemployment and rising death tolls in various wars Over saw the following wars: Sedik-Soviet offensive on FLA - 2005 Sedik-Soviet war- 2007 Hecome War- 2011 Alexi Romanov: Led from: 2011-2012/2013-Present Achievements: Lead the overthrow of Balakins Regime and installed a new Constitutional Monarchy for the Grand Soviet Union. Rebuilding the nation with aid from new allies. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.